Superboy
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Follow the adventures of Superboy as he defended both Metropolis and the entire Earth from evil with his father, his cousins, and the Justice League
1. The First Krypton Son of Earth part 1

Professor Hamilton was in his lab, wondering what to do, to check the meta-humans in check, then e got an idea.

He was working on something his lab, all that he needs know is someone close to the man of steel's heart, and he know the perfect candidate, but first he had to get somethings first.

He grab his containment of his leftover DNA from Supergirl.

"This will do just nicely with the others."

A car went Cadmus headquarters and spoken with Amanda Waller.

"This going be tricky, besides if were to succeed, would the people treat him the way they use to treat Superman?" Amanda said.

"They will." he said.

"Are you crazy, Professor, thanks to you and Cadmus we are already in big trouble. Do you want the just Justice League to give one more reason police to arrest us?" Tracy asked.

"Please Tracy, these maybe the only way to keep them in check, for Superman to be in check." Hamilton said.

"Professor, are you sure that little incident didn't went to your head." she asked.

"No, but it made me realized the truth about Superman." he said.

"Hamilton, the cloning process is ready being." Amanda Waller said.

"Good, but first I need DNA from Lois Lane." he said.

"I'll send some guards after her." Amanda asked.

"He can't be serious." Dr. Milo asked.

"I wish he was." Tracy said.

"We got to stop him somehow." Dr. Milo said.

"The clone." they both said.

"I wonder if the public will respect him more if they knew he had a son." Dr. Milo said.

Tracy smile knowing he had a plan that will save Lois.

Later that night Hamilton injected blood from Lois, and began the cloning process, she shouted.

"Mrs. Lois Lane, if care any for your son, would be kindly to shut-up." Dr. Milo said. "I try to get him, trust me and Tracy, of course."

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"The clone process is done, memories are being implanted." Amanda Waller said.

Tracy winked at Dr. Moon, and gave him a chip.

"Well rumors have said Superman always wanted a son, he will do just nicely, not to mention the Superman legacy will be pass on another generation. All hail Superman and his son, the boy of steel, Superboy, the son of Superman and Lois Lane."

"Quickly." he sad.

"Hurry get to Superman and warn him, hurry go." Dr. Milo said.

Two men brought a chamber with a baby insides, computers above were glimpse of memories

Superman was flying to the rescue when a jet came out of the base.

He zoom to go get, assuming Lois is in it.

He grab it by the tail and rip it off.

Only was there a Tracy.

"Superman, they got Lois." he said.

"The First Krypton Son of Earth." Professor Hamilton said.

"Oh my god." Lois said.

"What are doing, creating an army clone?' Superman asked.

"The last one." Amanda Waller answered.

Professor Hamilton left the lab to Lois, and the little one, who was growing inside the test tube.

Hamilton pull a switch and rays of yellow sun radiation were being sucked into the pod.

It burst and the gas came out, Superman grab Lois in time before the whole place exploded.


	2. The First Krypton Son of Earth part 2

In Metropolis a boy was standing on a building wearing a black, full-body suit with red designs.

"Dad, I coming for you." he said.

He flew in the skies of Metropolis, and land on top of building.

The Justice League was getting a celebration in their honor, fans and journalists were asking them questions.

"Children?" an old woman asked.

"Well, kids, me personally, just one son I wish" Superman answered.

"So Flash, how fast can you run?" a girl asked.

The boy was in the crowd, looking behind a pole.

What am I, an idiot? He thought. What if doesn't recognizes me.

After the ceremony, the Justice League was going to their head to the Watchtower.

"I told you he was real Leena, I told you." a girl said.

"Lily, I get it, but I'm sure Superman does." Leena said.

"He had one..."

"He said he wish he had a son, not that he had teenage son in..."

The Justice League hover over them.

"Girls is there something you tell me?" Superman asked.

"So, this son of your is he, 5.7, Causcasin skin?" Leena asked.

"How did you know?" he asked suprised.

She hold up a phone showing in article about a kryptonian-human hybrid in Hawii.

"Really, this must be a dream come true." he replied.

The boy flew in the skies, he landed on Lexcorp building.

"Please Mercy, what kind of thing I should see." Lex said.

He spotted they boy on the edge of his roof.

"You there, who are you?" he asked.

He turned around, "They call me Superboy, but I don't know why." he answered.

"Well Superboy, come in, and make yourself home." Lex said.

They went inside the building, "So Superboy, what can you remeber."

"I was born in a lab, created from two strands of DNA, from my human mother, and alien father. I think he named me Kon-El, that's all I can remebered." he explained.

"Well, I had a mother and father, who had a dream, a dream to make an empire, but the Justice League prevent me from making my father's dream a reality."

"I'm sorry." Superboy replied.

"It's alright, but with your powers I can make his dreams come true."

"I'll doing anything to help." Superboy said.

"Good lad." Luthor said.

Superboy was flying in Metropolis, get off a signal.

"I spotted him, he's flying south at my position." Hawkgirl said.

Hawkgirl tried to pursure him, he blast her with her enegry blast.

"Whoa! poweful than he looks." she said.

"You got more of that power coming to ya', hard." he said.

He tried to hit with her mace, but he put a force-field around.

"Can't touch me, can't beat me." he said, then a burst of enegry came out of his body, and knocked Hawkgirl to the ground.

"A friend will like to speak to you and the rest of the Justice League, where are they?" he demaned.

"Right here." Wonder Woman said.

She lasso his wrist, but he gotten control of it.

"What's he doing to the Golden Lasso of Truth? I can't control it anymore."

He pulled her and tangled her up before letting it go.

Green Lantern shot him from behind, "Okay, tough guy, stand down." he said.

"I don't stand down, I burn." he replied, he mentally inglite a parts of the building on fire, and aim the at GL.

He shield himself, but his force-field was already.

Flash tried to use his super-speed, but Superboy took control of his body and made him run right into a wall.

"I thought this would be hard, I guess I was just overreacting all for nothing." Superboy said.

Superman and Batman were in the batmobile, Batman was researching the articles and newsreport on Superboy in Hawii.

"Whoa, this kid even powerful than you, oh and I by the way, his source is his concertration and will power, in be physhic and mentally powers, even turing his body temperature the same as the sun.

Superman looked at him with a shocked looked, like he seen a ghost.

"Batman, he found him, but he's got tactile telekinesis, everytime we attack him, he gets control of us." Green Lantern said.

"We are you?" Superman asked.

"Don't even think about it, if you come, he won't hesitate to control, he's lighting up, OOWWWW!" GL said.

"Lantern!" Batman shouted.

"Had enough, if I were I would just surrend before someone really gets hurt." he said. "Wait a minute, if there's seven of you, why I'm only figting five?"

"Are talking about us?" Superman asked. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you."

Superboy looked him alitte scared, as he walked up to him.

"Arer you my...Farther?" he said nervouisly.

"Your safe with us." he said as he reach out his hands.

Superboy instead hugged him in tears.

"There, there, my son." he patted the boy's head.

"He wasn't attacking us." Hawkgirl said.

"He was mostly scared of us." Green Lantern said.

They took him to Watchtower to talk and to rest.

"So Lex to you that were the bab guys." Flash said.

"I didn't know." he replied.

"Hey,hey on him, he's just a kid." Green Lantern said.

"A kid that everyone wants under there control, takes my powers, or use me as their most valuable, and priceless, and rarest puppet in the whole universe." he said.

"Now that's something you don't get." Flash said. "Who?"

"The H.I.V.E, no you idiot, everyone wants a piece of me H.I.V.E, N.O.W.H.E.R.E, everyone evil wants all the power within the boy you are looking at." Superboys said.

"So son, how the name Conner Kent?" Superman asked.

"Conner Kent, I like it." Superboy said.

"Tired? Son?"

He was already fast on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams, my son." he said, before flying him to the resting quarters.

"You know, he's really not that bad, when he gets to know you." he said.


End file.
